Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{1} & {2} & {0} \\ {4} & {-1} & {-1}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-1} & {-1} & {4} \\ {1} & {3} & {1}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Explanation: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{1}-{-1} & {2}-{-1} & {0}-{4} \\ {4}-{1} & {-1}-{3} & {-1}-{1}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{2} & {3} & {-4} \\ {3} & {-4} & {-2}\end{array}\right]}$